


Kiss For Good Luck

by tridecaphilia



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tridecaphilia/pseuds/tridecaphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny keeps asking. And for once, Mike takes him up on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss For Good Luck

Mike had been with Graceland a few months now. He was better, much better, at reverses than when he’d started. But one thing hadn’t changed. Johnny, because he was a troll or because he was a coward (Mike suspected a combination of both), always said that same thing.

“Kiss for good luck?”

But this time, because Mike was tired of the dance, and because he really _wanted_ to, instead of laughing it off he said “Sure.”

Johnny looked like a deer in headlights, and that told Mike all he needed to know—all he hadn’t wanted to know. Johnny hadn’t meant it, hadn’t wanted him to say yes. It was a joke.

Of course, now the others weren’t going to let it go. Charlie wolf-whistled. Briggs clapped Johnny on the shoulder. “Come on, Johnny, don’t you want your man to come back safe?”

Johnny smacked Briggs’s hand away, and Mike laughed off the comment and went off to the job. But it threw him off—his head was somewhere else now, and he almost got himself killed. It was a bigger screwup than he’d made in his entire time at Graceland, and he had to dig deeper into his abilities than he ever had. And when Johnny “arrested” him after he finally pulled it off, he felt the fury in the other man’s grip as he handcuffed him and dragged him off to the car.

“Don’t you _ever_ scare me like that again,” Johnny hissed. And then, under pretense of fixing Mike’s seat belt, he kissed him.

Mike’s head spun, but he didn’t have time to kiss back before he was pulling away. “Little late for luck,” he teased.

Johnny grinned. “I’ll get it right next time,” he said, and moved to close the door. “See you back at Graceland.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am extremely tempted to write what happens when they get back to Graceland, and I know a couple people who follow me on Tumblr are interested in this ship, so there may be more later.


End file.
